1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interposer, and in particular relates to an interposer having a through substrate conducting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interposer may be used so that other electronic elements, such as printed circuit boards and chips, may be disposed on opposite surfaces thereof. The interposer may also provide a conducting path for signal transmission between the electronic elements.
Because the electronic elements which may be disposed on the interposer may have different structures or characteristics, it has become an important issue to design a novel interposer to meet requirements of electronic elements with different structures or characteristics.